ROBAME EL CORAZÓN: LA CHANGELING Y EL HUMANO
by David94
Summary: A Traves de un espejo magico Chrysalis llega al mundo humano,donde conocera el amor verdadero.fanfic lemon,sexo y mas sexo.
1. Chapter 1

**MI PRIMER FANFIC 100% CLOPERO, JE JE. CONTENDRA MUCHO LEMON…. . LEAN BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO. (ESTE FANFIC, AL IGUAL QUE BREAKING PONY, ESTARA RELACIONADO CON MI FANFIC PRINCIPAL: EQUESTRIA VS EL IMPERIO ETEREO,). **  
**(NOTA DEL AUTOR: DEBIDO A QUE NO CONOCEMOS A FONDO A CHRYSALIS, TRATARE DE ESPECULAR ACERCA DE SU VERDADERA PERSONALIDAD).**

**ROBAME EL CORAZON: LA CHANGELING Y EL HUMANO. **  
**CAPITULO UNO: DESTINO EXTRAÑO.**

**"Scott…. ya me voy, sé me hace tarde, no quiero que hagan fiestas, conduzcas el Porsche, el Ferrari, el lambhorgotti, o cualquiera de los otros autos, si no te mato ¿ENTENDISTE MUCHACHO?". . . . . . . -**Amenazo una hermosa mujer madura, mientras acercaba un par de maletas a el umbral de la puerta.

**"Si, si, como sea; ¿que no se te hace tarde para irte a revolcar con tu novio en alguna playa de México?". . . . . . -**Respondió arrogantemente el muchacho. Era Scott, un chico de 18 años, muy bien parecido.

**"Eres un maldito irrespetuoso,¡lo juro, si no le hubiera prometido a tu padre antes de que muriera, que no te dejaría en la calle, te arrojaría a la calle!. . . . -**Grito furiosa Kelly, la Madrastra de Scott.

**"Uuuuy…. . Vieras que macizo me vale a mí eso?. . . . . . . . . . -**Arremetió burlonamente Scottie, su obvia intención era hacerla enfadar.

**"¡Grrrr!. . . . . . ¡estúpido niño!. . . . . Eres un"….**

El muchacho empezó a subir las escaleras, dejando hablado sola a la mujer….

**"¡Scott!. . . . no me des la espalda…. ¡ mírame cuando te hablo!". . . . .** .

**"¿Por qué mejor no miras a la puerta?". . . . . . -**refuto, mientras entraba a su habitación…

**"¡Como quieras mocoso imbécil!. . . . -** grito Kelly, mientras salía azotando la puerta, después subió a un taxi, dejando atrás la no muy modesta casa.

De pronto, Scott se asomo por debajo de los barandales del segundo piso, comprobando que por fin estaba solo.

**"Bien…. . jeje…. ¡ que empiece la fiesta!. . . . -**Grito Scott mientras sonreía.

Reproduzcan este track: http: www. youtube watch?v=83LGnxaRriU (**_ cancion holla de baha men_**).

**_Y DICHO Y HECHO, SCOTT SE DESLIZO POR LOS BARANDALES DE LA ESCALERA HASTA EL PRIMER PISO, SALIENDO DISPARADO HACIA EL SOFA DE LA ENORME Y LUJOSA SALA. DESPUES TOMO EL CONTROL REMOTO ENCENDIENDO EL ENORME EQUIPO DE SONIDO MIENTRAS HACIA UN BAILECITO RIDICULO. DESPUES PULSO OTRO BOTON, HACIENDO BAJAR DEL TECHO UNA ESFERA DE CRISTAL. DESPUES ENCENDIO UNAS LUCES PARPADEANTES._**

CORRIENDO HACIA EL TELEFONO, MARCO RAPIDAMENTE Y LLAMO:

**"¡WHAT'S UPP!. . . . que tal chavos, cáiganle a mi choza para armar un SUPER MEGA REVENTON!….**

COMO POR ARTE DE MAGIA, LOS INVITADOS TOCARON EL TIMBRE. SCOTT SE DESLIZO POR EL SUELO, LLEGANDO HACIA LA PUERTA,ABRIENDOLA…. .

**"¡QUE ONDA HERMANOOOO!"…. . -**Dijo un hombre negro y delgado con un gran peinado afro. (**_Marlon Wayans, de scary movie_**).

**"¡WHAT'S UP MEN"…. . -**Dijo un sujeto vestido de scream, mientras cargaba una hielera repleta de cerveza.

**"QUE BUENA VIBRA"…. -**Dijo Eddie Griffin, que fumaba un cigarro de sustancias de dudosa legalidad.

**"¡QUE COMIENZE LA FIESTA YA!". . . . . …. -**Era Will Smith, quien traía consigo unas hermosas supermodelos!. . . . (**_hasta yo me sorprendí jajaja)_**

**¡JAJAJA PASEN TODOS!"…-**Contesto alegremente Scott.

**"Ya escucharon a nuestro anfitrión ¡A Darleeee!"… -**vocifero Francis, (**_el hermano de Malcolm_**).

**"¡Yahooo! Mujeres blancas y borrachas para todos"…. -**Grito Chris rock…. (**_el actor xd_**).  
"Amen a eso jajaja"…. -respondió Scottie.

UNA ESTAMPIDA INSANA DE JOVENES ENTRARON A LA CASA, ARMANDO UN SUPER ESCANDALO. Algunos en la barra de la cocina preparando bebidas y cocteles, otros más en la pista, bailando break dance, otros más al fondo compitiendo para ver quien bebía mas (sin perder el conocimiento xd), y unas chicas mas, bailando sensualmente arriba de las mesas.

**"¡Jajá…. . Soy el dios de las fiestas!. . . . ¡¿qué tal, se divierten?!. . . . . . . -**pregunto Scott con un micrófono.

**"¡SEEEEEE!"…-**respondió la emocionada muchedumbre fiestera.

**"¡Ahhhh!. . . -¡Hola Jenny! qué bueno que pudiste venir ¿te diviertes también?. . . . . -**Pregunto el desmadroso joven a una linda y tímida chica pelirroja, que tenia lentes enormes y vestía de forma modesta.

**"H-hola Scottie…. jeje…. . S-si sí, vine…. qué buena fiesta…. ¿cómo has estado?". . . . -**Respondió la cohibida jovencita mientras se sonrojaba.

Jenny, la típica y tímida niña nerd, mejor amiga de la infancia de Scott. Cómo se podrán imaginar, a ella le gusta el. Sin embargo, ella no se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos a Scott, por temor de arruinar su amistad.

**"Bien como podrás ver Jenny…. upps …. Disculpa, pero me llaman haya atrás, que te diviertas"…. . -**Se despidió el niño bonito. (**_ya saben, Scott)._**

**"Si…. Bye"…. -** Dijo Jenny, susurrando en un tono de voz tan bajo como Fluttershy. Mientras se daba un facepalm(**_no facehoof esta vez xd_**).

**"Que tal Scott,¿ como estas? …. . -**Dijo un hombre joven de cabello negro y barba delineada.

**"Vaya, vaya!. . . . la realeza por fin se digna a visitar a los plebeyos jaja"…-**Bromeo Scott en tono irónico y sarcástico.

**"Jajajajja"…. .** -rio el encantador sujeto, a la vez que le extendía la mano Scott para abrazarlo.

**"que tal Jimmy!. . . . ¿y tu hermano Nick?. . . . . -**Pregunto.

**"ya sabes…. . Ocupado con los asuntos de la familia, mi padre quiere que él se haga cargo de… . . Pero bueno, no es momento de hablar de política…¡es una fiesta!. . . a divertirnos"…**

**"Así se habla amigo"….**

Después de una descontrolada fiesta rave. Todo el mundo se marcho, dejando la casa echa un desastre, un chiquero…. una porquería . Bueno, ustedes entienden a lo que me refiero.

**"¿N-no quieres que te ayude a limpiar?"…-.** pregunto Jenny a su ebrio amigo, que apenas podía tenerse en pie.

Scott observo a su alrededor. Había una pila de latas de cerveza donde solía estar el sofá, en la cocina, había una enorme montaña de vasos y trastes sucios . basura y cigarrillos por todo el piso y hasta una pizza pegada en el techo.

**"Ohhh vaya…. tardaras mucho en limpiar…"-**dijo Jenny mientras esquivaba la pizza que se desprendía de arriba.

**"(suspiro)…. No está bien, ya es muy tarde y no quiero que tus padres se preocupen por ti. Además mira afuera. Parece que va a llover, él cielo se está nublando"…. .**

**"¡OH! es cierto, bueno hasta luego, por cierto Scott…yo"…. .**

**"¿Si?". . . . .**

**"N-no olvídalo, nos vemos luego"…. -**Se despidió Jenny mientras cerraba la puerta.

**"adiós…. jaja recoger como no"…. . -**Bromeo el joven sarcásticamente para sí mismo.

Scott estaba solo, completamente solo. Eso lo incomodaba. Él era el típico chico rico que le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Scott camino hacia la sala. Se recostó en un sillón individual, a un lado de la enorme pila de latas.

**"Bien, creo que ahora solo estamos tu y yo… montaña de aluminio"…**

**"Y yoooooooouuu"…**

De la pila de latas, emergió el negro afro con una cara de maniaco.

**"Rayooos!. . . . . ¡Negro me asustaste!…. -**dijo a la vez que caía de su asiento.

**"Je je perdón"…. . -**Se disculpo el afroamericano, mientras encendía un cigarro.

**"largo"…-**respondió enojado Scottie.

**"Está bien ya me voy… por cierto viejo, los muchachos dejaron muy sucio el baño de la planta baja"…**

**¡¿Qué?!. . . . pero si aquí abajo no hay ningún baño!"….**

**"ups"…**

**"Arrrrghhh que asco"…. .**

**"jajaja…. si adiós viejo, la fiesta estuvo de locos"…-**Se despedía el tipo mientras salía por la puerta.

Scott se cubrió la cara con las manos. Estaba exhausto . entonces noto algo que no le pertenecía, algo que alguien había olvidado…

**"¿Uhh?. . Ese es el bolso de Jenny, se le debió haber olvidado. Debería llevárselo"…. .**

Scott tomo las llaves y salió al exterior. Entonces atravesó el jardín, y se dirigió a la cochera.

**"Bien veamos…. Porsche…. Lamborghoti Fasterosa…mmmm …¡el Ferrari!"….**

Scott se subió al Ferrari y lo encendió . entonces pensó:

**"Cielos, no debería conducir si estoy en estado de ebriedad…. . bueno, pero ya estoy arriba del auto… que se le va hacer"…-**se dijo para si, él no tan inteligente humano.

Scott miro su rolex: 12:00pm. El cielo nocturno estaba muy nublado. Entonces, se escucharon relámpagos y …. Como ustedes saben…. donde hay relámpagos, por lo general hay lluvia.

**"*sigh*…Ya debería estar dormido y para colmo, está lloviendo"…. .**

_(__**Suspiro**__) Verán, La casa de Scott se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. Cerca de un aislado y tenebroso bosque. la única conexión entre la civilización y la casa era la autopista, que bajaba por la colina. Pero antes de llegar a ella, tenían que bajar por un agreste camino de terracería._

.  
Scott estaba cansado, muy cansado, de hecho se estaba quedando dormido…. .

**"Uff…. no debí mezclar vodka y cerveza al mismo tiempo"…. .**  
Sus ojos apenas podían mantenerse abiertos….

**"Y tequila con limón y un poco de ron"….**

Sus parpados estaban muy cansados….

**"Y whisky con Martini"….** .

Bueno…. de hecho ya estaban cerrados…. .

**"(ronquidos)( ronquidos)"…. . (xd)…. (xd)…**

Jimmy se quedo dormido al volante, pero de repente…

UN SER CUADRUPEDO SE INTERPUSO EN MEDIO DEL CAMINO, PARECIA DESORIENTADO, LAS LUCES DE LOS FAROS LE CEGABAN, PARECIA COMO SI NUNCA EN SU VIDA HUBIERA VISTO UN AUTOMOVIL ULTIMO MODELO…BUENO,DE HECHO ASI ERA…. Y AHORA NUNCA LO OLVIDARIA…

(**_GOLPAZO METALICO_****)**

**"¡WOOOW QUE CARAJ…. !"…. . -**Maldijo mientras frenaba en seco.

_SCOTT GOLPEO A LA POBRE CRIATURA…. LANZANDOLA HACIA EL FRENTE._

**"¡Demonios!. . . . . . ¡ asesine a un animal!"…-**grito nuestro chico humano. Hasta el sueño y la peda olvido.(**_nota:peda es un regionalismo mexicano para las personas ebrias,por si se lo preguntaban)._**

**El inerte ser cayo desmayado en un charco en el suelo. Scott bajo del auto, observo a su alrededor, no había nadie, solo él y ese bulto oscuro delante de enfrente. Observo el tormentoso cielo, que cubrían…. pues… el cielo, haciendo la noche mucho más oscura; solo iluminada por los rayos que caían a la distancia. Scott respiro el frio aire nocturno, entonces entro de nuevo al auto.**

**"No hay nadie cerca, nadie puede probar que fui yo…cálmate solo es un animal, ni que fuera un humano je je"…. -**rio nerviosamente mientras encendía el auto. Si bien Scott, era algo presumido y egocentrista, no era alguien sin corazón, se sentía culpable y en su mente empezaba a crecer el remordimiento

Scottie dio reversa y empezó a conducir con dirección hacia su casa. Sentía vergüenza por lo que había hecho, si bien fue un animal, ¿_qué tal si hubiera sido un ser humano?._ Todo por su irresponsabilidad. Había bebido mucho, sabía que no debía conducir. No quería mirar hacia atrás quería dejar en la distancia lo que había hecho, pero instintivamente miro el retrovisor. Observo como el pobre animal se incorporaba solo para caer de bruces al húmedo suelo. Sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. No podía dejarlo así…. . Tenía que ayudarle, tenía que enmendar su mala acción de algún modo…. .

**"Demonios"….**

**Scott dio media vuelta y se dirigió donde estaba el accidentado ser. Salió del auto dejando las luces encendidas, con la idea de poder apreciar mejor el daño que había hecho. Cuál sería la sorpresa de Scott cuando pudo ver con total claridad al animal…. . si así se le podía llamar a esa cosa...**

**Al chico se le corto la respiración. Esa extraña criatura no se parecía a ningún animal que hubiese visto antes, de hecho no parecía pertenecer a este mundo… era simplemente increíble….**

Scott trago saliva, lentamente se inclino para examinar al extraño ser…. .

**_No era una criatura muy grande, su cuerpo parecía el de un…ser equino, como un caballo…. no, más bien como un pony. _**  
**_Además, tenía un fuerte par de colmillos . También una melena verde azulado y una cola del mismo color. También llevaba una chitina (protector) azul-verde por encima de su cintura, llevaba una pequeña corona, negra con punta de orbes azules. Sus piernas, la melena y la cola estában llenas de agujeros, y sus extremidades y el torso eran muy delgados. Sus alas, estaban llenas de agujeros como sus otras partes del cuerpo, y terminaban en puntas afiladas en lugar de curvas (como los de los insectos) ; se agitaban levemente, generaban una especie de zumbido. Y algo mas… tenía un cuerno, un agudo cuerno de forma retorcida._**

**"¿D-donde estoy?"…. . -** dijo la criatura delirantemente. Tenía una voz femenina, por lo tanto debía ser hembra.

**"¡Rayos!"…. . -** Scott salto del susto. Esa criatura hablaba. Sin duda no podía pertenecer a este mundo.

**"Debe ser porque bebí…. si eso debe ser"…. . -** se decía nerviosamente tratando de calmarse.

**La changeling abrió lentamente sus enormes ojos de color verde oscuro con pupilas ovales alargadas. Pudo divisar una silueta oscura y borrosa.** ..

**"¿Quién eres t…. . tu?"…. -**tartamudeo. La Changeling sentía como la lluvia caía en su piel. Entonces sintió un intenso dolor, para después volver a caer desmayada.

**Scott se dio una bofetada. No, no estaba soñando. Esto era real. No era producto del alcohol, esto era…**

.  
**"Del diablo! …. . Esto es algo diabólico!"…. . —**se dijo mientras corría al auto. Entro y cerró las puertas. Entonces cerró los ojos. Empezó a hiperventilarse. Su cabeza le dolía un poco, esto era mucho para procesar (**_o seria el alcohol? xd_**)…. . pero por fin ,se decidió a salir. Dudando de caminar hacia esa cosa, empezó a avanzar. Cuando por fin la tuvo enfrente, la examino mejor. A pesar de tener una apariencia muy inusual, Scott reconoció que no era algo tan aterrador.

De hecho era una criatura fascinante, parecía sacada de un libro de ciencia ficción, sí bien no se parecía a nada que él hubiera visto antes…. A decir verdad…. Reconoció que era una criatura hermosa…lo inusual de su forma, él parecido que tenia con un equino y esas alas parecidas a un insecto. Scott sintió una gran emoción dentro de sí, como cuando alguien que descubría una experiencia nueva.

Scott sonrió ya no sentía temor…de hecho pensó en lo afortunado que era de encontrarse con algo tan increíble y fantástico. Algo que nadie más conocía. Además podía hablar. Lo que significaba que era un ser pensante. Entonces tuvo una loca idea…

**"Debo tocarla"…**

Alargo su mano…. . pero estando unos pocos centímetros de tocarla se detuvo. Observo el rostro del ser. Parecía que sufría…. sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, su boca temblaba levemente y pequeños quejidos se le escapaban.

Scott recordó el accidente…. sin duda esta criatura estaba herida…

**"No puedo dejarla aquí en la lluvia y el frio"…**

Entonces Scott se agacho y con mucho cuidado levanto a la changeling . podía sentir que temblaba cuando la sujeto contra su pecho. La coloco suavemente en el asiento trasero del Ferrari, asegurándose de que estuviera más o menos cómoda.

Después se sentó en el asiento de conductor…. volteo a ver al ser…. se veía un poco mas cómoda.

**"Bien unicornio mutante que habla…. te llevare a mi casa…. veré que puedo hacer por ti"….**

Scott suspiro…. entonces tomo el camino de vuelta a casa.

_**CONTINUARA…. .**_

**QUE LES PARECIO CHAVOS Y CHAVAS?. . . . . COMENTEN Y OPINEN…. .**


	2. CAPITULO DOS: ¿Dónde &OS ESTOY?

**JEJEJE….EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, COMENTEN Y SUSCRIBANSE…(** **_no, no se suscriban, ni que fuera un videoclub o algo así jeje)_**

**CAPITULO DOS: ¿Dónde _"+* ¨%&OS_" ESTOY?**

(_Reproduzcan este soundtrack: __ watch?v=qy-OP9rGFJE) (the__ shire ,lord of the rings)_

**Amanecía mojado…..muy mojado, en una bella, radiante y espuria mañana de primavera, las flores, parecían sonreír…. con el crujir del viento en sus pétalos, los topos, sacudían sus cabecitas, tras la llegada del polen, a los pequeños bordes de sus escondrijos. La hierba húmeda, era testimonio indomable de una noche de lujuria y placer, entre las estrellas, las nubes…. y la luna. En la habitación de Scott, los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las cortinas, proyectando** **su cálida luz, en el rostro de una exótica e inusual criatura cuadrupeda, que dormitaba plácidamente en una gran cama. Esto incomodo a la susodicha, quien se despertó, y sin abrir los ojos pronuncio**:

**"Aaaagh….maldita perra de Celestia, ¿Qué no puede hacer que amanezca más tarde?"...-**Gruño la reina de los changeling, mientras daba un vistazo y se cubría la cabeza con la almohada.

**¡Ooohhhh!...espera un minuto!-…-**la criatura se enderezo alarmada, miro en todas direcciones,se veía claramente perturbada.

Entonces grito…

**"¡¿Donde "+* ¨%&OS" estoy?!...**

_(Ahora reproduzcan esta canción: __ watch?v=pR30knJs4Xk__ )(TNT de ACDC)_

Chrysalis,se levanto de la cama, pero sintió un agudo dolor proveniente de sus costillas….

**"¿Qué rayos?"…..**

Observo como su torso estaba vendado con una tela blanca…..

"**Demonios!...Estoy herida….."…**

**_La reina se aplico a sí misma un poderoso hechizo de curación con la magia de su cuerno. Ya no le dolía más. Después, empezó a escudriñar a su alrededor, observó extraños objetos metalicos, con grandes vidrios de cristal incrustados (la televisión), Los cuales destruyo con un potente hechizo, un pequeño rectángulo negro con una especie de dibujo en un costado, qué también destruyo (un x box 360, edición halo 3 ¡noooo!).Chrysalis empezó a destruir todo lo que tenía alrededor, estaba furiosa. Alguien o algo la tenia capturada y lo peor de todo, No tenía idea de donde estaba o lo que había pasado. Después de destruir hasta el último objeto de la habitación, rasgar la cama con su cuerno, y lanzar los muebles contra la pared, la changeling se percato de algo. ….Había una puerta, con una perilla._**

**"no creo que este abierto"…..**-se dijo a si misma mientras giraba la perilla con magia, pará su sorpresa era todo lo contrario.

**"vaya, creo que no estoy tan capturada después de todo"…..**

Chrysalis observo alrededor del corredor, vio una escalera que bajaba….

**"Esta fortaleza es muy elegante para mi gusto…..debería ser mas lúgubre y aterradora"…..**

La reina bajo cautelosamente hasta llegar a la planta baja….

**"Tal parece que no hay guardias….¿ qué clase de señor de la guerra es dueño de este castillo?...**

Los pensamientos de la changeling fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho unos ronquidos que venían de la sala….

La reina se puso en guardia, haciendo brillar su cuerno, se aproximo a la fuente de esos ruidos, había un sillón enorme en el cual se encontraba dormida una extraña criatura bípeda…..

**"Por mil diablos….¿ qué es esa cosa?"….**

Scott dormía profundamente, con una burbuja de mocos saliéndole de la nariz….

**"¡UUUY…. QUE ASCO!"…..-**Grito Chrysalis, descubriéndose a si misma.

**"Que ray…..¡Wwoooooooooow!"…..-**grito Scott al ver a esa criatura enfrente de el.

**Chryssie** arrojo un hechizo ante el temeroso humano, inmovilizándolo a la vez que lo levitaba en el aire. Entonces le pregunto….

**¿Quién eres, donde estoy, y que es este lugar"…..**

**"Yo….yo…yo…."…-**Tartamudeaba el pobre chico.

**"¡No agotes mi paciencia!... minotauro lampiño y sin cuernos"…..**

**"Y-yo…. yo ,no soy un…¿minotauro?"…..-**Dijo desconcertado Scottie.

**"¡Que eres entonces?!"…-**Pregunto furiosa.

**"Un humano…..yo te traje a mi casa, después de golpearte con mi auto…te traje aquí para curarte"…**

**"¿Un qué?...¿ humano?...¿ curarme?…..-**Pregunto la Changeling. Entonces observo su cuerpo vendado.

**_Chrysalis recordó el accidente, recordó como fue embestida por una especie de vehículo a alta reina observo el miedo en el rostro del chico. Dedujo que esta criatura decía la verdad…_**

**"Bien, gracias por tratar de ayudarme,¡pero no hubiera sido necesario si no me hubieras atacado!...-**Argumento Chryssie.

**"N-No fue mi….I-intención, fue un accidente"….-**Respondió Scott, quién ya se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que esa criatura le hablara.

**"¿A si?"…..**

**"S-si… no tenía intención de hacerte daño"….-**Dijo con sinceridad el chico humano.

**_Los dos seres se observaron unos momentos…_**

**¿y… cómo te llamas unicornio mutante?...-**Pregunto Scottie.

**"¡NO SOY UN UNICORNIO!...¡YO SOY LA PODEROSA REINA CHRYSALIS, REINA DE TODOS LOS CHANGELINGS, NO ME COMPARES CON UNA DE ESAS CRIATURAS**!...-Grito furiosa la "_todopoderosa_" reina changeling.

**"Uhhhh….aja"…..-**Dijo algo confundido y amedrentado nuestro amigo. Pero después pregunto:

**"¿y como llegaste a este mundo?"...**

**"pues yo…..¡ espera!...¿ como sabes que no pertenezco a tu mundo?"...-**Pregunto confundida.

**"Jeje…..no hay nada que se te parezca en mi mundo, créeme…-**dijo en tono irónico Scott.

**"ya veo"…-**se limito a responder Chryssie, todavía no confiaba mucho en el joven humano.

**"Por cierto…. ¿podrías bajarme?…te aseguro que no soy una amenaza"…..**

**"ya me di cuenta de eso estúpido niño"…..-**El aura verde que cubría a Scott desapareció, dejándolo caer al piso de un sentón.

**"¿niño?... ya soy mayor de edad, tengo 18 años….Chryssie"…-**Respondió burlonamente Scott, mientras se incorporaba.

**"jajá… yo tengo más de 1000 tonto, ESPERA…..¿ cómo me llamaste?"….-**Pregunto ofendida la reina.

**"SI, si como sea…. pero antes que nada, dime algo… ¿como llegaste aquí y que son los changeling o lo que sea que dijiste?...**

**"llegue aquí por un espejo mágico a través de un portal….¡espera!...¡N-no tengo por qué decirte nada!"…..-**Respondió furiosa, dándose cuenta de que esté chico le estaba sacando la sopa.

**"aaaah un portal dimensional..mmmm… interesante"…-**dijo Scott con satisfacción, le gustaba hacerla enojar, igual que con su madrastra.

**_Chrysalis suspiro al verse descubierta, se dio un facehoof. No podía creer ser engañada tan fácilmente por este chico. Entonces pregunto:_**

**"¿Y cómo te llamas….. Humano?"…**

**"Scott…Scott Jonhson Gonzales"…...**

**"¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo es ese?... ahh olvidalo,Ya me harte de esta absurda conversación, ¡me largo!"….-**Dijo la fastidiada Reina mientras se dirigía a la puerta

**"¡NO! Espera! no puedes irte, mucho menos salir"…**

**¿Qué?... ¿y porque no?...¿ acaso tu vas impedirlo?...¿ quieres que te mate?...-**Amenazo retadoramente Chrysalis al chico humano.

**"Solo piénsalo eres un ser de otra dimensión ¿Cómo CREES QUE REACCIONARIAN LOS DEMAS AL VERTE?"...-**Dijo Scott sin perder la calma. No malinterpreten, estas últimas preguntas lo asustaron.

_Scott tenía razón, Chrysalis se dio cuenta de que no podía deambular por ahí en esa forma…_

**"No hay problema mocoso mira esto"…-**Dijo jactanciosamente la reina de los changeling. el cuerno de Chrysalis empezó a brillar, iba a realizar un hechizo de Simulación( **_ya saben, cuando los changelings adoptan otra forma_**)….pero no paso nada…..

**"Y bien…. creí que harías algo "mágico"….-**Dijo en tono burlón el chico.

**"¡¿Que demonios?!... no puedo transformarme"…..-**Chryssie tenía cara de WTF.

**"¿Transformarte?"….**

_Muy a su pesar, Chryssie conto a su nuevo "amigo", la historia de su raza, el mundo mágico del que provenía, y la rivalidad que tenían con los ponys, la raza dominante de **Equestria**, y de sus planes de conquista y destrucción…._

**"¡Y los destruiré a todos Muajajajajaja!...**

Scott tenía cara de WTF. No podía creerlo. Un mundo donde caballitos dominaban. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?...

**"Creo que no debí de contarte eso ultimo"…..-**dijo nerviosa la changeling, del mundo del que venia, ser malvado era un pecado capital.

**"No te preocupes ya me había dado cuenta de que eras malvada jeje, descuida no me molesta….es mas creo que es genial…..una gran villana en mi presencia"….-**dijo cómicamente Scott. Chrysalis estaba confundida, **_¿a caso hablaba en serio? ¿De verdad no le importaba que fuera malvada?..._**

**"D-deberás…..¿no te importa?"….**

**"Claro que no, por lo que veo, solo velas por el bienestar de tu pueblo, no es tu culpa el que tengan esa naturaleza parasitaria…. su majestad"….-**Respondió Scott de forma amable.

_Chryssie se sonrojo, no pudo evitarlo, por alguna razón…. estaba ruborizada por el muchacho esa sonrisa, esos profundos ojos azules….. ¿A caso a ella le parecía atractivo?…. No, no puede ser…¿ o sí?..._

**"B-bueno, gracias por el cumplido y por ser T-tan Co-Comprensivo,je je"….** -tartamudeo la changeling

**"De nada, y gracias, por no matarme…. jeje podría decirse que ya somos amigos ¿no?"...**

**"¿A-amigos?...creo que si"…-**Dijo la Reina…al sentir la mirada de Scott, desvió la vista, sonrojándose aun mas. Chryssie estaba sorprendida, es decir, ella nunca había tenido un amigo.

**"Supongo que al no poder "transformarte"…. tendrás que quedarte en algún lugar ¿no?"….-**Pregunto Scott.

**"S-si …..¿Pero dónde?...**

**"¿Que tal aquí?"….**

**¿No te importa?... **

**"Naaa….. Considérame tu anfitrión, después de todo¿ somos amigos no?"...**.

**"Si pero solo…. hasta que encuentre el portal de donde vine….N-no quiero causarte molestias"…**

Entonces se escucho un gruñido…..estomacal…

**"¡vaya!….. parece que tengo hambre ¿tú tienes hambre Chryssie?..digo…¿reina Chrysalis?"…..**

**"S-si tengo algo de hambre ….puedes llamarme asi, si quieres….. Chryssie"…**

**"gracias, es que tu otro nombre se me complica un poco…jeje"…..**

**"ok…. por cierto Scott, quiero preguntarte algo"….**

**"¿Si?"…**

**"¿por qué hay tanto desorden en una casa tan elegante?"….**

**"uuups es que…. tuve una superfiesta anoche…..pero bueno dejame ver que hay en el refrigerador"…**

Scott abrió el frigorífico,estaba vacio, tenia comida para todo el mes que estaría ausente su madrastra, pero ahora no había nada.

**"Rayos, tendré que ir de compras a la ciudad"….-**Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

**"¿A la ciudad?"…..**

**"Si ,mi casa esta a las afueras, cerca del bosque donde te encontré"…**

**"Aahhhh"…..-**dijo Chryssie asentando con la cabeza. Por alguna razón se sentía muy cómoda hablando con el.

**"lo siento, tendré que salir pero no te preocupes…te ordenare una pizza"….**

**"¿Una queee?"...**

**"algo de comer… para ti…..llegara en una media hora, aunque le tengo que dar propina a Shorty,el repartidor por venir tan lejos"….**

**"Un esclavo que trae alimentos a la comodidad del hogar…mmm interesante"…**

**"Jeje si algo así….. pero siéntete como en casa…instálate….aqui hay algunos manuales de diferentes aparatos eléctricos,creo que te servirán para acostumbrarte a la tecnología de nuestro mundo"…**

**"Ahhhh…. ok gracias"….**

**"Bien, iré a cambiarme y a ducharme"…..**

_Scott empezó a subir las escaleras, entonces, Chrysalis lo detuvo y le dijo:_

"**Oye Scott….. Gracias…. por todo"…..**

"**De nada"…-**Dijo mientras se retiraba a la planta alta.

**_CHRYSALIS ENCONTRABA MUY ENCANTADOR A SU NUEVO AMIGO HUMANO…..DE HECHO….ERA SU PRIMER AMIGO …LE GUSTABA SU FORMA DE SER, SU DIVERTIDA PERSONALIDAD,SU NATURAL FORMA DE EXPRESARSE,SU ENCANTADORA VOZ…..SUS HERMOSOS OJOS,LA EXTRAÑA FORMA DE SU CUERPO…..¿A CASO LE RESULTABA ATRACTIVO EL CHICO HUMANO?..._**

"¡**NO!, no puede ser Chrysalis…..no puede ser que te guste el!…es de otra especie…es solo un chico…es….rayos me siento como una superpedofila o algo así"….-**se dijo para si misma, a la vez que se daba un facehoof.

**"No puede gustarme el… ¡no!... pero es tan…lindo…¿lindo?"….-**Pensaba la Reina de los Changelings.

**"Demonios, creo que si me gusta, ¿pero cómo?... Apenas y lo conozco. Es encantador lo admito, pero…..¿ por qué?...¿ porque me siento tan atraído por él?"...-**se preguntaba Chryssie, absorta en sus pensamientos, estaba muy confundida, cuando de repente…

**"¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"….**

Scott Grito. Alarmada, Chrysalis subió las escaleras,

**"¡¿Por qué?!...¡¿ Por queeeeeeeeee?!"….-**Gritaba Scottie con desesperación.

Chrysalis se dirigió a la habitación de Scott….

**"¿Que pasa… estas bien?...**

**_Scott estaba de espaldas…..entonces volteo a ver a la changeling que tenia atrás. Chrysalis noto la furia en su cara…._**

**"¡¿Por qué?...¿ por qué destruiste mis cosas?!"...-**Pregunto enojado ( **_y no lo culpo, destruyo la consola y los videojuegos xd)…._**

"**Lo siento, es….. Que…. estaba asustada"…**

**"¡¿Por qué?!"…**

**"porque no sabía dónde estaba….Estaba confundida"…-**dijo tratando de excusarse…..

**"¡Rayooooooooooooos!...¿ sabes lo valioso que esto era para mi?"…**

**"lo siento, como reina te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas"…..-**Esto resultaba extraño para ella, nunca antes se había disculpado con alguien **_¿Por qué lo hacía con él?..._**

**"Grrrrrrrrrrrr…..olvídalo, es mejor que me bañe y me vaya, te dejare sola….¡así que espero que no destruyas nada más!¿ entiendes?….**

Chrysalis estaba avergonzada, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los sentia abrumada, nunca antes nadie le habia gritado de esa manera,a excepcion de alguna razon esto no la ofendia...

**"¡¿Entiendes?!"…..-** volvió a repetir con furia Scott.

**"S-si…perdón"….-**Dijo mientras daba media vuelta.

**"Bien…Solo…. Espera abajo"…-**Contesto el malhumorado humano.

**_Chrysalis espero en el sillón de la sala como niño regañado. Entonces Scott bajo y tomo su abrigo y las llaves. Chryssie lo miro con ojitos de cachorrito regañado, pero a el no le conmovieron. Simplemente estaba muy ofendido. Solo camino a la puerta y salió azotándola con fuerza….._**

**"Perfecto ,Chrysalis….. el primer amigo que has tenido, y lo pierde es mismo día….hay que tonta"…-**se dijo.

**"Me ofrece hospedaje, alimento, su amistad… y así se lo pago….(suspiro)tengo que remediarlo, tal vez si limpio este bausero me perdone"….-**Chrysalis observo a su alrededor, vio la asquerosa y desordenada casa ,observo los trastes, la pila de latas, todo el desorden que cubría longitudinalmente el dio cuenta de que no sería una tarea sencilla. Y honestamente….bueno, ella nunca había realizado ninguna tarea domestica en su vida, Pues al ser reina, todo el trabajo lo hacían sus súbditos.

**"Bien, creo que es mejor que solo empiece"…-**dijo en un enfático tono decidido; A la vez que acercaba una escoba con magia…

_De repente, el timbre sonó…_

**"¡Rayos!... debe ser un humano"…-**Susurraba para si misma.

_Era Shorty ,el negro fumador de hierba, que también era el repartidor**(el de scary movie**_)

**"La Afro-pizza ya está aquí viejooou….. abre la puertaaaaa"…..**

"**Maldición, maldición ,maldición"….-**repetía frenéticamente la changeling, sabía que por ninguna circunstancia podía ser descubierta.

**"Vamos viejo soy yo Shorty (_el afro_)…Bien, Scott tengo prisa, así que mejor voy a pasar"….-**dijo el negro repartidor de afro jumbo.

**La perilla empezó a girar lentamenteeee….**

**"¡O RAYOS!"...-**Maldijo Chryssie…

**JEJE, ¿QUE PASARA CON CHRYSALIS? ¿SERA DESCUBIERTA POR EL EXTRAÑO REPARTIDOR?¿PODRA ENMEDARSE Y SALVAR SU RECIENTE AMISTAD"…..**

**CONTINUARA….**


End file.
